CHECKMATE ( the universe of chess)
by midnightestrella
Summary: Ever wondered what it would feel like in a different world based on a game of chess? The kingdom of White is crumbling, bit by bit. Just like The kingdom of Gray. They need help, what if help was formed in the shape of MEN? Could they help the universe of Chess to remain standing or will they leave them to perish? T FOR GORE & 2P!S. INSPIRED BY STORY: SPADES. FAN ART NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N] SEPTEMBER THE 13TH IS MY B-DAY, my AWESOME READERS! It's one of the reasons that I'm posting this story, so yeah! Also: THANK YOU ALL WHO WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Oh, If your wondering what happened to Fernanda and Bernardette when they were countries (chibis), go check out TWICE AND NEVER MORE by hopeofabrightfuture. It'll tell you a bit more info... and it might make you cry so, GET THOSE TISSUES READY! :3 Remember, for SOME STRANGE REASONS, I use the same ocs and 2p!s from my other stories in my new stories... IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM IN HERE JUST SAY SOOOO! :3 THE ONLY REASON I'M YELLING IZ CUZ I WUV YOU ALL! Also please listen to either version of 'CHECKMATE' by Kagamine Len and MEGPOID Gumi while reading or MOZAIK ROLE by Gumi (english or japanese I DON'T CARE!). IT'LL BE THE MOST PERFECT COMBINATION! :3 and so my tale begins... **_

__**CHECKMATE~**

**PROLOGUE**

_Once upon a time, there was three kingdoms: The white, The gray, and The black. The three kingdoms fought for thousands of years. They knew one of the kingdoms would fall, but they kept having war. Finally, The gray kingdom was slowly crumbling, the king of gray declared: "WE SHALL NOT CONTINUE THIS BATTLE. THE KING AND QUEEN OF GRAY HAVE SPOKEN." This angered the kingdoms of White and Black, but soon accepted it. _

"_IF YOU SHALL NOT JOIN THIS WAR, THEN SO BE IT." Then, it seemed that the kingdom of white's army were slowly disappearing, ONE BY ONE. Some say It's because of the rather LARGE appetite of the King of Black. It's all rumors... but is the fall of the kingdom of white a rumor? Or is it the truth? WHO KNOWS. _

oOo

A KNIGHT with rose-red, waist length, hair was told to be present in the throne room. Her blue eyes looking forward, she was one of the best knights in the kingdom of white. Her footsteps made tapping noises against the marble, checkered floor.

Another knight walked beside her, she seemed to be the shy one... for a rank to be a knight.

"So, the king told you to be at the throne room as well, Aiko?" The knight with rose-red hair asked the other knight. Aiko nodded, which made her blonde hair fall into her face,

"Ye-yes, Rain.."

Rain gave a slight nod of reassurance, then kept walking.

The two knights were near the end of the hall. The glass windows made rays of sunlight bath into the palace, shining down on the double doors.

Before they could open the door, a girl with black hair, blue eyes and who wore a white dress, white leggings, boots, gloves, and a rook crown swung the door open with little effort. Her ebony hair swished and she wore a small grin of her face.

"Come in, you two!"

"Geez, Kelly, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Aiko whispered as the knights stepped into the large room. The white of the room seem to swallow the people inside. But there were some statues of important atlantean people. The most important to the king was the Largest one in the throne room, THE HIGH QUEEN RULER: TRISTANY SINCLAIR. The sad thing about the marble statue was, that beautiful woman died. Every since that day, Fernando seemed to be more... _emotionless _and _dull. _In fact, she seemed _not here. _I know it's strange way to explain it but, it seemed close enough. The white curtains were draped back a bit, letting a bit of light spill onto the checkered tiled floor. The knights approached the king, bent their knees, bowed their heads, and rose their right hands in respect and for declaring their presence. The rook of white closed the heavy doubled doors.

" You requested us, your majesty?" Rain asked as she and Aiko straightened up. The king had a chessboard placed on her lap, her green orbs filled with anger as she scowled at the black pawn that crept closer to one of her white pawns by an invisible force. The king looked up at them with a straight face,

" Yes, I indeed did, Rain..."

Aiko replied, "Anything you request, will be done, your majesty.." She stood up so you could see her chess piece sign, a white horse, on her back.

"I need you to summon the white messengers into the room... they have a quest I need them to accomplish.." The king's eyes seemed unfocused a bit, like if she was worried or frightened. But the look disappeared as soon as it appeared, " Is that clear?" The knights nodded and dipped their heads a bit, and raising their hands. Then left.

The Rook, Kelly, walked and stood near the king, who sat in a comfy throne that was rimmed in gold and the cushions were white clouds.

" Your majesty, are you sure that the prophecy is correct? I'm not doubting the ancient writing but, you're trusting that little fairy tale like it's food." The king was silent, for she had nothing to tell her trust-worthy Rook but then simply said: " It's all I have to believe in..."

oOo

The kingdom of black was, as usual, dark and malicious. The king chuckled softly as she made it to the dungeon, then chuckled louder with every foot step. Until she was cackling, it bounced off the walls, haunting the poor _ALIVE_ prisoners. She couldn't stop, the evil ruler had to cover her mouth just to _muffle_ the laughter.

"You.. will..not.. *pant* get away with this.. King Insan(e) Rodriguez.." a prisoner wheezed. That made her cheshire cat smile wipe off her face, she stormed to the cell. Insan(e) grabbed the collar of the prisoner and pulled his dirty face to hers.

"YOU DOUBT _ME? _YOU PATHETIC LITTLE _RAT?_ YOU HAVE ONE SHARP TONGUE AND GUTS TO SAY SO, LITTLE MAN!" Then her face on anger was washed away and a smirk of mischievousness crept on her lips.

" What's your name little man?"

"Brunt.. Williams.."

"That sounds like a fine meal.. doesn't it?!" She cackled as the man begged for mercy. Insan(e) whistled for Salexi, the black messenger to b here.

"Y-yes your majesty?"

"Deep fry this pup, he'll taste better that way.. HAHAHAHAHA!" Salexi nodded and dragged the man out on his cell,

"YOU CAN EAT ME, YOU BLOODY DAUGHTER ON A PIG! BUT, YOU WON'T WIN THIS WAR!" The man's crys were heard, until you could hear nothing... then all was heard was a piercing scream that could give you nightmares.

The king smirked and replied,

"Lunch time.."

_**[A/N] So who was that? ;3 anywho.. HAPPY B-DAY TO ME!**_

**Feliciano: HASTA LA PASTA!**


	2. Chapter 2 THE DREAM

**[A/N] HELLOOOO! :3 THANK YOU HOPEOFABRIGHTFUTURE FOR CHECKING THIS STORY OUT BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DID! Oh, I forgot to put the disclaimer of the last chapter... soo.. sorry ... FORGIVE ME! *Hugs computer* *Ahem* You did not see that! well, I should stop talking... YOU GUYS WANT TO READ! So.. I'm the disclaimer.. **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA ONLY MY OWN OCS AND 2P!S, ALSO THIS STORY! SO READ! ;3 :3**

**THEME SONG OF FIC: CHECKMATE BY MEGPOID GUMI **

CHAPTER 2: THE DREAM

~CHECKMATE~

" _So, YOU'RE the savior? A little scared boy? Look at you and your friends, you look PATHETIC! Maybe a scared british man can be my supper tonight..." A man with swirly, green eyes grinned evilly, looking very hungry for the brit. His black cloak swished as he walked to Arthur. Arthur looked from left to right, he ran down the hall to his left. Hoping to get away from this cannibal. _

"_Where are you going, little man? Don't be frightened, the pain will be over, when your EATEN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The brit ran faster, until he met with several doors. 'Which one?' He tried all them, 'They're all bloody locked!' Arthur looked around, frantically. _

" _YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, LITTLE ARTY!" _

_Arthur chose a door that stood out from the rest, he opened it and ran inside to see.. blood and bones. The black room was brightened with torches. The oozing fresh blood was dripping down knives and tables. _

"_Oh, my.." Arthur covered his mouth, hoping not to retch into his hands. He stepped back, unable to take the scene in front of him. His back touched something cold. He slowly turned his head to see.. the man, _

"_Oh, I found you.." That's when Arthur felt a tearing pain into his back._

oOo

Arthur woke up, sweating and scared. He was breathing fast and his heart pounded, 'So, it was just a dream... just a dream..' Arthur wiped his forehead in relief and from sweat.

"God... that was.. frightening.." He rested his head on the pillow, watching the full moon outside his room. Arthur had a feeling that he won't be able to sleep.. well, he kinda expected it. For the past 3 months he had weird dreams, but he didn't dare to tell anyone. Now, he felt like telling someone, ANYONE at this point.

"Just make them stop.." he groaned as his heavy eyelids were slowly closing.

He woke up again, Arthur turned his head to his clock reading: 5:25.

"Bloody, bloody, bloody... UGH!" he rubbed his eyes in frustration and sleep. 'Since I'm already awake, I better get up and start my day...'

oOo

"-And so I was backed up onto a vall and SLICE! The guy in royal dark clothes loped off my head.. he vas FUCKING scary! As scary as... as Ivan or an angry hungarian! Gosh, Gott sei Dank, dass es ein Traum war*..." The albino named Gilbert replied. Arthur was walking with Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, Francis (Who was getting _dangerously_ close), Antonio, Lovino and Alfred. Maybe Matthew was near too but the brit didn't see him.

"Say, petit Arthur, you seem very uncomfortable about zhis subject... Don't tell me petit Arthur gets nightmares too! Don't worry, you can sleep with me tonight!" Arthur shot Francis an icy glare,

"Bloody hell no! I would NEVER want you near me in bed! You _PERVERTED FROG!" _

"But it seems you kinda like him, you two _**always **_luchar*..." Antonio began.

Lovino barked, "Shut-a up, you tomato bastardo!" For a moment there, it seemed Lovino cared but his angered face told Arthur _' I-a didn't do it to-a save your-a sorry ass!' _So, he guessed that it was just being southern italian.

"That's-a very scary-a dream, Gilbert.. but I'll be-a okay cuz i have-a LUDDY!" Feli exclaimed and hugged Ludwig's arm.

"Don't-a hug that-a potato bastardo!" Lovino growled, clearly upset that his brother was _touching_ that german. Arthur sighed as Alfred talked about burgers, superheros, and robots.

" I wonder how Arthur can take Alfie sometimes.. he's a loudmouth.." A small voice spoke in the bickering conversing. Matthew felt a light tap on his shoulder,

"Hmm?" He turned and saw a glimpse of dark brown curly hair, turning the corner on an alley.

"Who was that?"

Gilbert noticed Matthew, "Mein birdie? Vhat's vrong? You seemed a bit.. startled."

"Someone... someone.. touched my shoulder.. like wanting me to come with them..." Matthew began.

Arthur turned and grabbed Matt's shoulder, "Don't follow them.. It might be a trick.."

Alfred rose a brow, " What's with the sudden advice, Arty?"

"Just.. a bit worried.. nothing more." The brit's pace was a bit faster, ahead of everyone.

"What's up with petit Arthur? He doesn't seem like himself.."

"Ja.."

oOo

"Okay, I need you and Alexis to go to the human realm." Fernanda commanded.

Morgan and Alexis, the white messengers, nodded.

"Yes! It's fascinating and awesome!"

Morgan rose a brow, " You're _becoming _those dastardly humans.."

"No I'm not!"

The king rose a hand to silence them, " Please, this is for the sake of the kingdom..."

"Fine."

"Okay.." The 2 messengers drew out their chess pieces, which looked like a mixture of the rook and the bishop. They gave the king a respectful gesture and left to go out in the maze where they met Juliet Verc.

The white roses grew beautiful and large in the royal maze. They drew a symbol of the ground on the entrance, with Juliet, ( elizabeta H. Austria's 1p!) watching. The symbol was a half sun, and a cresent moon and 2 stars. Then a blinding white light shone, turning into a portal door, the white messengers stepped in and they disappeared...

_**[A/N] Soo... their you go! **_

_**HASTA LA PASTA, MY READERS!**_


	3. Chapter 3: IT HAS BEGUN

Chapter 3: The start of an adventure.. and a canadian gets teleported into another realm...

_**[A/N] HELLOOO! ;3 The only reason I'm writing this story is 'cuz that I have a.. WRITER'S BLOCK, On the other two stories.. This might be the longest chapter i ever wrote... so, this might be awesome. ;) Oh, yeah um.. My big sister, (she has an account on deviantart) Anahisleepingitaly was the one who created Rain. I NEEDED TO CREDIT HER! ;3 She likes my story too! :3 **_

_**anywho, LET THE AWESOMENESS, BEGIN! **_

**Song to listen to: Anything that's magical and talks about war.. yeah I don't care what you listen to.. **

_**~CHECKMATE~ **_

**Chapter: 3 **

"**THAT'S YOUR **plan?" Morgan asked as they teleported to the human world, "And where are we anyway.."

Alexis took out her chess piece and drew a rectangle on her palm. A map formed and she widened it to see their exact location. And what it read would make you cue the facepalm: NEW ENGLAND.

"WHOOPS! That's an old map... hehe.." The silver-eyed girl twirled her goggles on which she 'found' in perfect condition in the human world. She switched the map into the time we call: THE _21ST _CENTURY.

"We're in.. New York..." Alexis looked at her palm. Morgan facepalmed, "I still can't believe _we're _going to do this.. to be honest, It's completely _IDIOTIC_."

The other white messenger scowled, "Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"is too."

"Is NOT!"

"You know what, I should stop talking to you. I don't want to lose my IQ points.." Morgan snarkily commented.

"Fine! Don't talk!" Alexis's face was kinda twisted in anger, then it softened, a small smirk crept across her face, "But, we're _still _going to do my EPIC plan..." The canadian-irish girl rolled her olive-green orbs, clearly annoyed, even though she's usually nice.

"AND!.."

'_Oh, no..' _

"We're going to bring a human with us... ONE of the saviors.."

"Pfft! You believe in that little fairytale? I thought you were, 'Little Miss Trouble'." Morgan smirked, "Anywho, it says in the book that.. wait.. speaking of book..." She pulled out a checkered book that was written in silver letters: CHECKMATE.

Alexis peered at the paged literature,

"Isn't that..?"

"The king's and the HIGH RULER'S diary? Yeah... AND STOP ACTING SO INNOCENT! It was apart of YOUR plan!"

"So?... *ahem* Let's just, uh, go!" The black-haired girl ran down the sidewalk, toward a crowd of people. Morgan cried,

"WAIT, ALEXISSS!" then she tore after her, using her invisibility magic from her chess piece.

Alexis pushed through the mob of people, "COMING THROUGH! WATCH OUT! I'M TRYING TO GET TO MY DESTINATION, PEO-PLE!" 'Oh, my invisibility magic..' She used the magic at the worst time.. the humans still saw her.

"Was she some kind of cosplayer?"

"That young woman was pushing everyone down!"

"She needs manners, alright!"

'Alexis.. you're such an idiot..' Morgan was waiting in a nearby alleyway where she knew Alexis will be waiting. She shook her head at her fellow white messenger, friend.

"HA! I- HOLY ENVELOPES ABOVE! Oh, it's just you, wormy.." Alexis sighed in relief. Morgan had a sweat drop on the back of her head,

"Sometimes you worry me..."

Alexis jumped up and exclaimed, "LOOK! IT'S THE SAVIORS!" She zoomed to the small crowd of men. The men were described the same way in the story.. could it be true? But they noticed they didn't see all of them... Morgan was just a few feet away from the troublemaker of the kingdom of white..

"NOW!" The mischievous chibi-fied Alexis whispered to Morgan. She touched the slowly walking man, then made a run for it. So did Alexis.

"Who was that?"

'HE'S _CANADIAN?' _the two messengers thought in their heads at the same time. They hid behind a tall building, chest heaving from all that running. Morgan turned her head to her 'partner in crime' buddy,

"I.. *pant* bet he's.. *pant* not coming..*pant*.."

Alexis turned her head to see sweat dripping on Morgan's head, able to probably count her freckles on her cheeks,

"I know.. *pant* what I'm doing..*pant* I watched a few scenes from those human, action movies..*pant*.. He HAS to come.."

And sure enough they heard footsteps, advancing into their general direction..

Alexis thought of joking a bit, "Looks like he's going _ONE _direction!" Which earned her a playful smack on the cheek,

"Shut up, goggles girl!"

A cute face of innocence poked around the corner, "Who-who's there? what d-do you want?" The girls hid to add 'dramatic' effect, they slowly stepped out.

"Question is.. who are you?" Alexis said in a dramatic, serious, voice. Morgan drew out her hand, to show her palm, which had her symbol of the messengers.

"We are the white messengers, young man."

The canadian started, "Um, I'm Matthew.. Matthew Williams.."

Morgan and Alexis grew wide eyed, 'ONE OF THE SAVIORS' NAMES!'

"Well, I guess we shall introduce ourselves, I, am Alexis Cinderveil. One of the white messengers from the kingdom of white!"

"And I, am Morgan Harris, the other white messenger from thy kingdom of white." She gave him a bent of her knees, a bow of the head and a raise of her right hand, Alexis did the same.

"Um, well, was there anything you wanted to tell me?"

Alexis held his hand, " Please, we need you and your friends help.." Matthew looked shocked and confused, "what? you need my help? and my friends..?"

"Well," Alexis explained, " Um, well, they can wait.. you could be the first to see _our world!" _

"er?.."

Then Morgan drew out her chess piece and accidently dropped the book, CHECKMATE. She drew the symbol once again, on the building.

"It-its not good to graffiti a building.." Matthew stated. Alexis shrugged and the symbol shined bright, then, she shoved Morgan and Matthew into the portal, at the same time, throwing herself in.

"ALEXISSS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL A NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

oOo

Arthur heard a shout, he turned and saw that Matthew wasn't following the group anymore.

"MATTHEW?" Alfred turned and soon everyone else did, Arthur pushed his friends to the back of the line.

"Bloody HELL! He could be anywhere right now! THIS IS BLOODY NEW YORK!"

Alfred tried to calm the brit down, "don't worry! Matt and I usually hang and walk around in New York, no big deal, man!" Arthur was red in the face, he yelled, "I DON'T CARE! HE COULD WIND UP NEAR A KILLER OR A DRUG DEALER FOR BLOODY'S SAKES!" The brit ran down the sidewalk, to the alleyway where Matthew went. The british gentleman was shocked, Matthew, was nowhere in sight.

'He.. didn't listen... what's this?'

Arty picked up a book that had the title: CHECKMATE. He looked at it and had a weird sensation, he let his back hit the wall and he slid down to sit.

"Matthew..? Wh-where are you..? You.. i hope nothing happened to you.." He let his eyes close. 'He can't be eaten by that man in my dream.. and everyone elses dreams.. can he?'

"ARTHUR!" the brit turned to see Alfred, his face was a bit flushed and his eyes were a bit watery. 'Was he going to.. _cry?'_

"Dude! Don't scare me like that!" Alfred walked and hugged Arthur, his voice trembled a bit, "You got ME worried, you got US worried... Matt.. Matt.." For the first time, Alfred lost his words.. by sniffling and a small sob.

Arthur just stared at Alfred, he.. didn't know what to do... He awkwardly patted Alfred's head. Then whispered,

"I.. I'm sorry.. for making you.. worried... Alfie.. I.." Arthur stifled his sob, "I'M SORRY." Francis, Gilbert, and everyone came.

"ANGLETERRE! What's wrong? Did you find..." Francis didn't see that little canadian man next to Arthur and Alfred. What he saw was Arthur crying with Alfred.. and NO Matthew Williams in sight.

Alfred and Arthur stood up, eyes a bit red but no more tears.

"Do you think.. that Matthew was.." Arthur began, but he ended his sentence in a whisper, "eaten..?"

oOo

Juliet Verc had an odd feeling, Like Alexis and Morgan will be inside the maze any time soon. She was having small talk with Corazon, the bishop of white.

"Hey, is Little Autumn playing hide 'n' go seek in the maze?" Corazon asked. Juliet nodded,

"Actually she's playing with Rain. Rain's her 'Mama'." The king was inside the castle, writing and signing scrolls, commanding the pawns, and trying to spend time with her sister, Queen Bernardette Rodriguez. Kelly was doing her job as Rook to help the king, in case she seems lonely and tired.

That's when the two heard a '_shwoon' _noise, like, if their was a gust of wind blowing through wind chimes or flags.

"JULIET! CORAZON! MORGAN AND ALEXIS ARE HERE!" A cute voice that belonged to Autumn, (My other OC my sister created..) exclaimed.

"Let's go." Corazon stood up with Juliet and they marched into the maze.

oOo

The canadian opened his eyes to see he was in a maze, white roses bloomed beautifully. He heard a soft hum, like someone was singing. He sat up from the trimmed, soft grass.

"Where am I?" Matthew asked as Alexis stood before him.

"Good question! You're, in the universe of chess!" her silver irises twinkled from the afternoon sun. Morgan grinned at the roses, then Matthew noticed why. Little butterflies were perched on the maze hedges, one flew over to him.

"They're.. _dragons?"_ The canadian was shocked as the little Faerie Dragon smiled at him and giggled. It opened it's mouth.

Alexis squeaked, "_Don't smell it's breath-!"_

"wha-?" Matthew breathed in the scent, it reminded him of blueberries and pancakes.

"Haha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matt started laughing out of the blue, his lips grew into a BIG smile of his face.

"It's breath can make you deliriously happy.." Alexis finished as Rain and Autumn came into the scene.

"Morgan! Did you see anything over at the human world? Did you bring anything back?" Autumn hopped up and down as she pulled Rain to Morgan.

Morgan grinned, "Of course I saw something! I saw HUGE towers and pillars! They are homes for the humans, and they work in those things as well! Sorry, kiddo. I didn't bring anything back except.. for a human.."

"A human?!" Autumn stood in front on Matthew, "What's your name, Sir?"

Matthew was a bit nervous, "I'm Matthew! HAHAHA! Matthew Williams HEEHEE! And you are? Hahaha!"

The little girl smiled, "I'm Autumn! This is Rain, my mama!" She held Rains arm like a daughter would to her mother.

"Heh, Autumn..." The rose-red haired girl grinned, she turned her attention to the canadian, "We welcome you to Chess, Sir Williams."

"Tha-thanks, RAIN! Hahaha! heheheeeee!" Matthew couldn't stop laughing, his stomach was hurting. He seemed so happy, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Morgan chuckled at the way Matthew laughed, "Let's just bring him to the castle... The king would love to see this.."

_**[A/N] HAHAHA! FINALLY FINISHED! NO, THIS STORY HAS NO HARDCORE YAOI PAIRINGS! JUST CUTE FEELS! ;3 :3 aNYWHO, **_

_**HaStA lA pAsTa!**_


	4. Chapter 4: THE EBONY PLAN

CHAPTER 4: AN EBONY PLAN

_**[A/N] HELLOOOO! :3 I can't wait to make the climax of the story! :3 thank you, elizabeta H. Austria, Love-Peace-Anime, Stellathewolfbat and in the future her pen name will be Fallingstar (maybe), hopeofabrightfuture, and AnahisleepingItaly: One of my AWESOME sisters! :3 Thank you all who let me use their OCs. (THAT MEANS YOU: Ladybookworm18!) Anywho, Let zhe story, BEGIN! *Spreads arms out wide in dramaticness* **_

**Song: Listen to something evil, serious, and or, creepy... for the kingdom of black... Or Lost Destination by Kagamine Len**

oOo

Matthew was lead to the front gate of the snow, white, castle.

"Okay, HA! My laughs, HA! are almost, HEE! gone... HEEHAHEEHA! Please.. pardon me for these fits of laughter, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Just, can't- PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alexis giggled, hey, who WOULDN'T? Morgan kinda blushed, to see little Matt laugh like he didn't care (Again, who wouldn't?). Juliet, Corazon, Rain, and Autumn were there to open the doors for Matthew to be welcomed. And the little Canadian, stepped into a whole new world.

_RUSTLE. _

Autumn turned her head, 'Hmm?'

The bush a few feet away from them shook a bit. Autumn had a feeling they were being watched. So did Juliet.

"Come on in, Sir Williams. The king will be honored to see you here." Then they all went inside.

"I wonder what Alexis is doing.."

"WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOUR STUPID 1P! IS DOING! THE KING IS GOING TO WANT TO HEAR THIS!" Nagrom hissed. Salexi nodded, afraid of not obeying Nagrom and getting punished. The two 2p!s teleported to the Black Kingdom.

oOo

The kingdom of black was in eerie silence, well for good reasons. First of all, Insan(e) ate a man and she prefers to eat in silence. Second, the King, The queen, the rook and the bishop of black were waiting for news from the ebony messengers.

Queen Willy-Nilly was frowning upon the pile of fresh bones, poor man. She picked up his skull and tossed it to Insan(e), who easily caught it,

"It was a bit unnecessary to eat him, Insan(e)..."

The king snorted, "He disrespected me, he deserved that punishment. I hope none of my other prisoners will have the same fate of little, BRUNT WILLIAMS!" Everyone knew it was a lie, she wanted more bodies to feed on, but kept it to themselves. That's when Nagrom and Salexi came into the room with a sparked torch.

"Your majesty, We have good and bad news.."

"And what would they be,_ Nagromy_?"

"The good news is, our army is getting stronger, also Adrian and the rest are coming from the Kingdom of Dark Gray."

"The Bad news?"

"The white messengers have found one of the saviors..."

"_**WHAT?!" **_The king crushed the skull in her left hand, "_** I THOUGHT MY NIGHTMARES WILL MAKE THOSE BLASTED HUMANS FRIGHTENED!" **_ Her face was dark and terrifying, it made Nagrom cringe.

" Somehow, Morgan and Alexis lured the savior into our world." Nagrom began. Salexi whispered,

" In the middle of war, my king.." Clarisa and Maddie Marie, (Corazon's 2p! and Kelly's 2p!) grinned at each other,

"Why don't we kidnap another one of the saviors?"

The rest of the 2p!s stopped bickering and Insan(e)'s frown turned into a creepy, big, smirk. Her eyes turned brighter and started to swirl, she loved this plan.

"That's brilliant, Maddie and Clarisa! Heh, when I get a few of the saviors to fight alongside of my army then, I'LL SURELY WIN THIS BATTLE! Then EVERYONE will respect me and I'll be addressed as: KING INSAN(E) RODRIGUEZ, RULER OF THE UNIVERSE OF CHESS! Kururururururururururu!~" That's when Adrian (Dren's 2p!), and Jack (Artemus' 2p!) popped in with Drake Murder (Jonathan's 2p! I'll explain later..), Eric Thompson (Alan's 2p!),and Antarris Grey (Demetry's 2p! I'll explain later..).

"Helloooo! My little puppy!" Adrian replied with a big grin on his face, he glided to Insan(e) and hugged her.

Insan(e) gave him a bone-crushing bear hug,

"Well, Hellooo! Hmm, you still kept that outfit from the last time you_ time borrowed*_. But I guess it suits you..."

His moonlight eyes twinkled, "You should go to the 1600's, The suits and Dresses... ha~ Those times were quite fascinating.." Adrian chuckled, "But, it seems we have to be allies... If that's okay with puppy.." Insan(e) nodded, "We already had our marriage so why do you ask for permission?" The zombie, classy-looking, man gave her the gesture of respect then lifted his eyepatch,

"Because I, am yours... and a master never abandons his little puppy.." The right side where his eye _should _have been, was replaced, with a small note. Insan(e) gently took the page out and read it.

"Th-this is the... this is the incantation for the.. for the shadow faerie dragons... How did you get this? It was taken from me..."

"Just a little present for my puppy..." He looked at the pile of bones,

"Looks like you liked your chew toy.." Insan(e) beamed,

"Indeed I did. WILLY-NILLY! NAGROM! SALEXI! Get ready for the incantation!" She turned to the rest of the 2p!s, "Find me a savior... anyone for the matter.." Everyone did as they were told but Jackand Adrian stayed.

"We should go, _queen of dark gray."_ Jack replied, gesturing Adrian to come. Adrian blushed,

" D-don't call me that! not a-around Insan(e).." The two left with a wave. Willy-nilly turned her head, following Salexi, "We will finish this war... and we'll win.." Then no one was in the room, leaving it all to Insan(e),

"Of course we'll win..." She grinned evilly, making you have chills run down your spine, "I'll make sure of that.." Slowly, the room grew darker,

'_shush..' _Then.. darkness swallowed the room, only the king's green, swirly eyes could be seen...

oOo

Zitlally, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Alfred, and the rest of the others sat quietly. Arthur took out the book, CHECKMATE. He read the first lines..

_Tristany Sinclair, HIGH RULER OF WHITE_

_My children, Fernando and Bernardette, are frightened. The black army are coming closer. Running beyond the palace walls, drawing nearer and nearer. I have to protect them... As I am writing this, I'm being lead to the secret door. My heart is pounding, I can hear their shouts: _

"_**YOU CAN'T HIDE!" **_

"_**RAISE YOUR SURRENDER FLAG!" **_

"_**THE BLACK ARMY WILL DEFEAT YOUR HIGH RULER!" **_

_I shook my head, 'They shall not win.' I pushed my children inside the room and told them I'll be coming back and to stay quiet. I ran down the hall and took out my sword... _

Then the rest of the page had red ink spilled and it stained it dark. Arthur hoped it WAS red ink.. It smelled like copper.. He gasped and dropped the book.

_FWAP! _

His friends looked at him,

"Arthur, you are not listening? WE. ARE. GOING. TO. HAVE. A. SEARCH. PARTY!" Arty nodded and picked the book up. Zitlally shook her head,

"Let's go.." Then everyone marched out.. Arthur hugged the book tightly and ran with the rest of the group.

TIME BORROWING:

WHEN YOU TRAVEL BACK IN TIME OR A DIFFERENT DIMENSION AND BRING BACK ITEMS THAT DON'T BELONG IN THE UNIVERSE OF CHESS.

_**WELL, HASTA LA PASTA! OH, AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO BE CAPTURED FIRST.. PMS AND YOUR REVIEWS!**_


	5. Chapter 5: NOW WE SEE THE WORLD

CHAPTER 5: NOW. WE'LL SEE THE WORLD.

_**[A/N] HELLOOOO! This chappie, I'll try to make it long... CUZ I GOT FANART FROM DawnSketchthepony! I like it! :3 ALL FAN ART IS EMBRACED! And seriously, I never knew that 'serious' and 'gore' can be one of my skills... i think... :( Um... **_

_**SONG TO LISTEN WHILE READING: LOST DESTINATION OR MOZAIK ROLE.. (cuz those are my fave... :3) Or, if you could tell me more songs that fit... then I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT IT! Also: hopeofabrightfuture, I'M SPOILING YOU WITH REFERENCES ON TRIS! :3 **_

_**I still like the fan art cover! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN STUFF! um.. ENJOY ZHE STORY! KESESESE!~ **_

_**And thank Dawn for the cover! ;3 **_

**NOW WE'LL SEE THE WORLD.. **

**~CHECKMATE~ **

**oOo **

Matthew's laughs were gone and he was being lead by the knights, maze gatekeeper, and the messengers. Matt's cowlick bounced and swayed as he surveyed his surroundings, weapons were placed on the walls, displaying its beauty.

"Wow... That CAN'T be a sultan's sword.." The canadian inhaled. Alexis smirked, her silver eyes sparkled with mischief,

"Did you know, we Time borrow?"

The blonde man was confused, "What? Time borrowing?"

Autumn turned her head to see the canadian perplexed,

"When someone takes things from a different time or a different dimension that doesn't belong in our time and brings it to Chess. Our home." Matthew nodded, understanding a bit more from this.. bizarre realm.

The rook, Kelly, was walking with a bucket, the group of friends heard shouts:

"NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT A BATH! I NEED TO FIND MY DIARY!"

"Your majesty... Please don't ye-"

"I CAN DO AS I PLEASE!"

"Your majesty! Please! Stop thrashing!"

"NOOO! LET. ME. GO!"

"Fernando. Please, stop being rude and take your bath. You can find your diary later.."

"Fine.."

Matthew had a feeling that the person who was yelling was young, and a king..

Kelly sighed and stopped, she gave the group a respectable gesture and replied, "Forgive our majesty... he can be quite furious when his valuable possessions are.. misplaced.." She was addressing more to the group than to Matthew, " And this young man is?..."

"Matthew, Matthew Williams.. It's a pleasure to meet you.."

"Kelly, kelly Jackson. And to you as well." The rook curtseyed. Matt kinda liked this girl...

"Now, since Our majesty is taking his bath, I think we should just give this man a tour.. right?" Corazon asked them. Everyone (Minus Matthew because he's still a bit confused.. :3) nodded and started walking down the white, checkered floor, halls.

Aiko was in one the rooms, the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl was looking around, unsure where to start searching for the missing paged literature.

"Um.. Aiko... what are you doing?" Rain asked as she startled the poor girl.

"Gomen'nasai!* Um... I was looking for the king's diary... For him.. he was terribly upset.."

Kelly grinned, 'She's always so nice..'

"YOUR SO NICE! It's cute!" Alexis ran to Aiko, pinching her cheek in playfulness.

"mumch, flumber, shewch..." was all Aiko had to say..

Morgan sighed, " Stop doing that.."

Alexis ignored the canadian-irish girl.

"I said.. STOP DOING THAT! HER CHEEKS ARE SORE AND ARE RED AS BLOOD!" The silver-eyed girl stopped and walked to stand by Matthew. Aiko rubbed her cheek in pain,

"t-that hurt... Alexis.."

Alexis smirked, "Good, that means you're alive and NOT a zombie!"

That earned her a slap.

"OW! Why'd you do that for, _WORMY?" _

"Because, first of all, Aiko is not a zombie. Second of all, Stop watching those BARBARIC human movies, Third of all, I didn't slap you, I _HIGH-FIVED _your face."

Juliet thought in her head, 'You go girl..',

"Anyways, we have a guest. Or did you all forget?"

Everyone replied, "_Noooo!" _

Aiko followed the group, showing Matt around.

"This, is the throne room. Where our wonderful majesty and her highness are, usually inside. Commanding the pawns, signing the scrolls,-"

"And all that Jazz!" Alexis finished. Morgan glared at her then, resumed, "The king has his own Library and master bedroom. When his majesty sees you and tells you, you can stay here and have your own bedroom, Sir Williams." Matthew was surprised and worried,

"I-I'm going t-to stay HERE? Bu-but my friends... They're probably worried.." Matt knew that was a lie (Or is it?), his friends always forgot about him. Rain patted his head, "Don't worry, okay Matt? we're going to be your friends as well."

Matthew blushed at how close she was, and her kindness, "That's very sweet of you, Rain..." The rose-red haired girl's little grin grew wider.

Juliet's hair swayed a bit as she turned her head, "I think we should go to the training grounds, Queen Bernardette is probably keeping our army straight.." Everyone nodded and resumed walking. The blonde-haired man looked to the statues, one of them stood out more... it read: TRISTANY SINCLAIR: HIGH RULER OF WHITE. He slowly approached the statue, he touched the ruler's marble, smooth, cheek. Sadness swept over him, but, he didn't know why. Finally noticing that the group left, Matthew quickened his pace to catch up.

"Welcome, to the training grounds for the pawns..." Aiko explained as Juliet opened the door. A woman in battle armor was skilled and fast. She hit her targets on their weak spots. She dodged all of the blows and attacks, focusing on her movements and moving opponents.

The woman pointed her sword to the man's -a pawn- neck,

"Game, fair played BUT you need to work on it a bit more. Here's your sword, young man." The woman gave the pawn's weapon and turned. Her ruby eyes reminded Matt of Gilbert's own, her honey-golden brown hair reminded him of maple syrup.

Why does she remind him of home?

"Ah, Alexis, you didn't tell me you brought someone along, heh, I would've informed the king!" She glided to the group, staring into Matt's orbs, " Hm, I'm Queen, Queen Bernardette of thy kingdom, of White. What is your name, Sir?" Matt had to introduce himself once again.

"Matthew Williams?! Ah, That's splendid!" her eyes shone with beauty. Matthew turned away, '_I'm catching so much attention..' _ His cheeks blushed a bit pink. Bernardette smiled and turned to her bishop.

"May you check on the Majesty? He's been having quite a tantrum.." Corazon nodded, making her hair sweep a bit on her face. The white bishop marched inside the castle.

"Matthew," The queen now had the canadian's attention, "I'll show you our garden and our maze."

Matthew followed her, "I've seen the maze... It-it's quite lovely... um, but, I don't want to go inside, once more.." The queen laughed,

"It's because of those silly faerie dragons, isn't it? Well, just hold your breath! Heh, then, You'll be alright!" She faced him and he looked into her eyes again, "They are the most nicest cross species of dragons ever. They are mostly shy and can be mischievous. So, I think they took a liking to you, Matthew." Matthew nodded and held his breath, the garden was filled with small dragons and white roses. The fragrance blanketed around the two as they paced around. Matthew forgot about holding his breath and breathed in the scent, he didn't smell blueberries or pancakes, just roses.

The canadian spun a bit, to see all of the beauty around him as some petals scattered in the breeze. He picked one of them and smelled it, the scent made him smile. Pure Innocence was found in this garden. He enjoyed it, so much that he forgot about home. His friends, and Kumajiro, all forgotten.

"I wouldn't mind staying here... forever.." Matthew spoke out loud. The Queen held his hand, which made his eyes snap open.

" Don't forget your REAL home..." She replied in a hushed and a smooth tone, reminding him of an older sister or a caring mother. Matthew felt home sick now, but he smiled, "I'll never forget."

oOo

King Fernando was now pacing around the throne room, "I know, it'll turn up... SOMEWHERE, but I want to know, WHEN, Corazon. Just, Leave.." she sat down in her royal throne.

Corazon stood with her bishop staff, " Your majesty... I, I know that was very important to you... but, you have to... _let go._" Then the filipino turned but stole a glance before leaving. Fernando looked up from her throne, no one was in the room. So, she did something, she never did in a long time... she... _cried_. Ever since Her mother passed away, she had to carry the burden of the kingdom on her shoulders. Fernando stood up and walked to the statue of Tristany, she placed her head underneath the marble hand making it look like she was patting her head.

'_Hush... Don't cry, my little one... Mami's here... so please don't cry..' _

Fernando's mother's voice echoed in her head, softly. Then the king slid down, Tristany's gaze made it look like she was watching her child while the king wept.

Rain, stepped in with Matthew, "Your-" She hid behind the white, gold rimmed column. Matthew watched with the knight.

" Why...? Why did you have to fight? You.. you could've just stayed hidden with us! Out of harm's reach..." The king sobbed.

Matthew's heart ached a bit.. Rain walked out and knelt beside the king,

"Shush... It's alright... please don't cry.." Matthew thought of comforting him, but he put his outstretched hand on his mouth.

The king held onto Rain's shoulders and wept into them, the majesty looked like a child. A small, lonely child, who lost his toy in the park and no one cared to pay attention. Matthew's hand turned into a fist and he stepped out. He patted the king's ebony hair, hoping he'd be more happy,

"Y-you don't need to cry... That will make your eyes red.." The king looked up to the canadian, his emerald orbs a rich green. Matthew put the king's chin up, "And we don't want your eyes to be irritated, now do we?" The side of the ebony-haired person's mouth curled a bit into a smile.

"Thank you... Matthew Williams.."

oOo

Arty was exhausted, he was teamed up with Gilbert and Alfred. They were practically going to drop to their knees and pass out then and there.

Zitlally was paired up with Ludwig and Feliciano,

"Did you find him?" The mexican called as she looked around.

"NO! NO LUCK, ZITLALLY!" Alfred yelled back, the american had a feeling in his gut that he won't find Matt.

Gilbert put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Don't vorry, Ve'll find him. Ze awesome Gilbert knows ve vill!" Alfred scraped his hand off, "Then, I'll find him.. by myself.." Then, the blonde man ran down the street.

Arthur cried, "_**ALFRED! WAIT, DON'T GO ON YOUR OWN!**_" The albino tried to stop him, "VAIT! EYEBROW-" But the englishman was already chasing Alfie. Gilbert ran after him, "EYEBROWS! VAIT!" The albino almost reached to the brit but he was getting weaker. Ludwig snapped his head to his left to see Gilbert,

"Bruder?"

The albino stopped to catch his breath, which meant he let Arty go. Zitlally ran to him, "GIL! Are you okay?"

"Ja, but *pant* I lost *pant* Eyebrows.."

oOo

The full moon's light shined on the streets. The city light's made shadows creep along the alleyways and brick walls.

Adrian hid with Jack, Clarisa, Maddie, Antarris, Eric, and Drake. The queen of Dark Grey was leading, he took out a violin bow and clicked a button. A knife jutted out of the frog of the bow.

"Let's go..." Antarris nodded, Eric smirked and pushed Adrian.

"If anybody's the leader, it's ME." Eric has a god complex, so technically he wants to be the boss of everything and make EVERYONE bow down to him.

Adrian shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat..." Eric took out some shuriken and kunai knives,

"Just leave it to ERIC!" The 2p! followed the brit.

Arthur panted, he was tired... and Alfred was nowhere in sight. He walked near an alleyway. He quickly got swiped into the alley. He squirmed and tried to pry off the gloved hand.

"HUSH, YA IDIOT!"

It was just Alfred. The american let the brit breathe.

"YOU BLASTED FOOL! YOU SCARED-"

Alfred pressed his gloved finger to Arty's lips, "Listen.." They heard... NOTHING.

"You're just being paranoid..." Arthur pushed Alfi away at the same time stepping out on their hiding place.

"ARTHU-" Someone wrapped their arms around the surprised man,

"Hello... I finally got you..." Hot breath tickled Arthur's ear.

Alfred was shocked, a kunai knife was pressed against the said man's neck.

Arthur gulped, "W-who are you..?" Eric replied like it was planned,

"Your worst nightmare..." Than the rest of the 2p!s came around, Eric created a portal and they jumped in.

"You'll never see Arthur ever again..." Eric smirked, He sprinted into the portal with Arthur screaming:

"NOOOO!" Alfred reached out for him but Arthur tossed a book out on the portal saying, "Keep this safe!" Then was swallowed into another realm... Alfred picked the book up, tears clouded his azure eyes...

_**HAHAHA! THIS STORY HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN!**_ _**LIKE THIS?! THEN REVIEW! :3:3 I WAS LISTENING TO: HELLO, HOW ARE YOU? COVERED BY VOCALOID OLIVER WHEN I WROTE ABOUT FERN CRYING THEN LATER I WAS LISTENING TO 'THE LOST GET FOUND'... A SURPRISINGLY GOOD COMBINATION!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Where am I?

Chapter 6: WHERE AM I?

_**[A/N] ME: So sorry if you're waiting for the other chapters on THE SUMMER EVERYONE TREASURED AND NEVER FORGOT and UM, SIR, YOU HAVE A 2P! UNIT ON YOUR DOORSTEP. I have: WRITER'S BLOCKKKKK! Um, sorry, that was very uncalled for... *Ahem* **_

_**Lovino: WHEN AM-a I GOING TO GET-a THE SPOTLIGHT?! **_

_**Francis: Oui. When am I going to get ze spotlight?! **_

_**Lovino: EEK! IT'S FRANCIS! *Hides behind me* **_

_**Feliciano: BIG BROTHER, FRANCIS! **_

_**Francis: Bonjour, Petite Feli... *Grins* **_

_**Me: GO BACK TO MY: 'CRATE OF WONDERS'! ('Cabinet of Wonders' anybody? :3) **_

_**Francis: Why Zat reference? **_

_**Me: 'CUZ I SAID SO! *Glares***_

_**Zitlally: Your inner 'mexican' is showing... **_

_**Me: GOOD! NOW, GET IN THERE ! *shoves the characters back in* Now, with that taken care of ... Let's start the story... **_

_**Gilbert: LIGHTS? CAMERA, ACTIONNNN! KESESESE!~ **_

_**Me: YOU TOO! *Shoves him inside***_

_**SONGS TO LISTEN TO: I'M CURRENTLY LISTENING TO: 'ALICE IN DREAMLAND' BY KAITO SHION Very creepy song... if you ask me.. :3 **_

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT (or As elizabeta H. Austria would say: THE PLOT KITTEN! :3 **_

_**elizabeta H. Austria: *Comes in and Holds up kitten that meows at readers*) AND MY OWN OCS! Also, I shall now call you: CHICK-A-DEES! Maybe.. :3 **_

_**CHESS FACT: THE MEANING 'CHECKMATE' IS "THE KING IS DEAD" OR "THE KING IS WEAKENED". **_

CHAPTER 6: WHERE AM I?

~CHECKMATE~

oOo

_TEARS CLOUDED HIS AZURE EYES... _

**ARTHUR WAS **feeling terrible, his neck was sore and he could barely move an inch. The brit tried to open his eyes, but failed miserably. Arthur's eyes were on fire... _' I was crying...' _ His head was on someone's chest, his lips were covered by a hand.

"_The idiot fell asleep, like a baby.. heh, some gentleman.." _

"_Right Eric, but he looks so... cute... sleeping like that.." _

"_Clarisa, he ISN'T one of your 'Boy Toys' now, shut up!" _

"_YOU, don't yell at ladies, you scum of the earth! You'll never get Salexi now..." _

"_HUSH UP, DEAD MAN FREAK! SALEXI, WILL BE MINE!" _

Arthur tilted his head, the man carrying him growled, "MOVE OR ESCAPE, YOU'RE DEAD." So the blonde man stopped,

" Fou, fare vwoo?"

" _what?_" Arthur fluttered one eye lid to see the man. He gasped in shock, then glared,

" _FET, SWE, GOF._" Eric chuckled and uncovered the gentleman's mouth,

"_what? I don't speak sleepy man!" _

Arthur snarled, "Who, the bloody hell are you?"

"None of your business, bushy brows."

"HOW DARE YOU! I will not take that as an answer! Now, tell me!"

"Jack Sparrow."

"liar..."

"Peter Pan."

" That's A BLOODY LIE!"

"Dorothy Gale."

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Fine, I'm the wicked witch of the west and you're Toto."

Adrian rolled his moonlight eyes as his royal queen outfit swayed.

"YOU BLASTED FOOL! GIVE ME YOUR NAME!" The brit's green eyes were stern and piercing. Eric chuckled,

"Eric, that's all I'm gonna tell you, bushy brows."

Arthur thumped his head which made the guy with a god complex, recoil in pain, "MY NAME'S ARTHUR KIRKLAND, YOU BLOODY SWINE!" Jack, the magician puppet grinned... '_giving your name can be used against you... that's how powerful it is_'... Antarris gave a secret nod to Jack.

The magician winked at Arthur. The poor brit didn't know what was in store for him...

The group made it to the throne room doors, torches lighting their way. 

Maddie jumped up and down, "WE DID IT!"

Killer (Will's 2p!) opened the doors, "The king of ebony, has given you permission to step inside.." The 2p!s did so and saw a swarm of shadow faerie dragons. Their screech's echoed in the room.

"Ah!~ You came back!~" Willy-nilly smiled and hugged Jack.

The puppet's grin went wide, touching the corner of his eyes,

"I would NEVER leave you... even if I died.." Jack gave her the hug back.

Arthur eyed the shadow who sat at the throne, all he knew was it was sitting cross-legged.

"Hmm... You all did well... You got the brit who had most of the nightmares... kurururururu!~" the shadow bent over to see Arthur better. The brit had fear in his emerald eyes, "Y-you..." He squirmed in Eric's grip.

"Arthur Kirkland... I presume? Heh, you're so EASY to torment... It's actually quite amusing." The king's eyes shined in hunger and intimidation. 'He' stood up and sashayed to the frightened gentleman. Arty squirmed even more, '_Get away, get away..'_

"Stop wiggling, you look like a fish out of water..." The king held Arthur's jaw, in a TIGHT grip. The gentleman winced, "Eek!" The king laughed and stopped hurting Arthur,

"The name's King Rodriguez, Little man.."

Arthur spat, "YOU'RE BLOODY INSANE! Y-YOU, EAT PEOPLE!" He twisted in Eric's arms. The ebony king clicked his tongue,

"Tsk, tsk, The correct way to pronounce my name, little man is INSAN(E). I hope you took note of that." The king's eyes swirled and he laughed hard.

The British man frowned and snapped, "What's so funny, Insan(e)?!"

The king stopped and patted Arthur's head in fake kindness,

"What's funny is, your face when you transform into a WHOLE different person... Heh..." Arthur made his right arm free and grabbed Insan(e) by the collar,

"Let. Me. Go." Insan(e) grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight,

"Let's play a game, Mr. Kirkland..." Insan(e) grinned at Jack as the 2p! pulled out a small doll. The doll's limbs were flopped and it looked a LOT like Arty, which made him scared.

"Insan(e) says, stop squirming.."

The brit stopped.

" Hm. Insan(e) says, look at the doll." Arty faced the 'little him'.

Insan(e) strolled over and took the doll in her hands, she smirked, "Insan(e) says, FEEL PAIN!" She tossed the doll at the swarm of dragons. Arthur couldn't do anything, he stared in horror as the dragons attacked the doll.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He flopped onto the floor like the doll and he tried to slap the pests away.

Willy-nilly ran to the doll and hissed the dragons away, "Such a waste of fabric and magic..." She hugged the doll, which meant, Arthur received it as well. Arthur was bitten and was bleeding. He gasped and the spell wore off, his body hit the ground and eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"_Your new name will be... Oliver Kirkland... Don't forget.." _

Then, darkness clouded his eyes.

oOo

_~The kingdom of Grey~ _

Artemus was now, leaving into his carriage. He WAS waiting for Dren, but thought 'Nah.' He stepped inside with Will, the rook, and Jonathan, The bishop.

"I'm not looking forward with this embarrassing trip for a proposal..."

Artemus snapped his head to see, the queen of Grey, already dressed and was sitting in the carriage.

"Aw, don't be so GLUM little Queen..." Artemus replied while stepping in. Dren ignored the tease and looked out onto the silver-grey paved road.

The silver-grey horses neighed and snorted, waiting for them to leave the kingdom. Demetry was the one who was going to steer the carriage, but he was sitting next to Chris. A dirty blonde, guy with navy blue eyes who was the 'Mister Casanova' of the kingdom of grey. He made all the girls swoon and the guys glare, but one girl he couldn't capture.. was a knight of white, Aiko Higa.

"Her eyes... are so blue.." Chris whispered and his eyes were unfocused.

Demetry sighed, "And yours are not?"

"But, it's hers. Her eyes seem to swallow me up... Oh, How I'd like to see them once again. Her hair, soft as velvet, and shines like gold... How I'd like to run my fingers through it.."

"You sound like a creeper."

"Thanks..." Chris was unfazed.

Demetry growled as Jonathan blabbered on and on about how The bishop of white was beautiful and he couldn't wait to show her how well he is with a sword.

"Corazon, will be so amazed!"

"Hey, Jonathan,"

"What?"

"we're not going for 'wowing' the girl bishop, We're going because it's for DREN and ARTEMUS's proposal. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Whatever."

Dren blushed and commanded, "Just go!"

Demetry smirked, "Whatever you say, Your highness.." then they rode off to see the King of White.

oOo

"Are we there yet?" Whined Jonathan. He was looking out to the grey river, small fairies danced across the surface leaving not a single ripple. They sang in a merry toon:

"_Hmm, la, la, hmm~ Do, da la, la, hmm~ Hmm, la, la, hmm~ Do, da, la, la, hmm!~" _

Will hummed with the toon, clearly bored. Artemus raised his scepter, the gold shimmered in the sun's rays. Dren fixed his cloak, he felt unbearably hot. Chris was watching the white petals fall and surround them... telling them: _You, have made it to the White Kingdom._

oOo

_**~In the morning before the people of grey were arriving~ **_

Matthew woke up with a jolt. He sighed and rubbed his violet-blue eyes,

"What a dream Kumasabero... I was pulled into a portal and I was toured by such pretty girls.." He groped for his glasses. He slid them on to see that he was in a large sized bed covered by white linen sheets. The white room was bathed in the morning light, 'So... it wasn't a dream..' The canadian climbed out of bed and hugged his pillow.

The door creaked open to see Morgan, "Good morning, Sir Williams. The king is waiting for you at the kitchen." Morgan bowed, making her curly hair shift and fall.

"Um, I'll be there in a moment! Uh, I'm... Still in my night clothes..." Morgan nodded and closed the door. Matthew looked to the closet, 'If that _is _a closet..' He walked towards it and turned the knob. A white cloak that held the symbol of a pawn was hung by it's collar. He took it down and wore it, It fit well and it was comfy. Matthew looked to the cabinet, and there was placed, was a small hat for the royal white pawns. He took it and put it on his head. He grinned shyly at how sharply dressed he was when he peered into the gold-framed mirror.

"I, am now a white pawn.."

Matthew strolled out the room, greeting at the servants who passed by.

"Good morning, Sir Williams!" He turned to see Alexis, Corazon, and Bernardette.

"Greetings.. your highness.." He gave them a wave as they approached him.

"No, no, no, Sir Williams. You greet others, like, this." Corazon bowed her head, bent her knees and rose her right hand. It was so perfect, she could be a robot for all he knew.

"I'm so, sorry... um," He tried to gave the gesture back the most best he could but he was tilting DANGEROUSLY forward.

Speaking of tilting...

"KYAA!" He almost fell face first onto the floor, Bernardette caught him fast, "You need to practice, Sir Williams..."

"I think I know that.." He rose and sighed. Alexis picked up his hat and gave it to him, "Do not worry, Matt. We'll help you!" Then he was dragged to the kitchen to eat.

The table was long and was draped in a white sheet. So white it almost shined. China plates were filled with food and glass wine cups were set. The curtains were pulled back a bit and at the far end was the king, seated and was patiently waiting. Matthew feared if he even TOUCHED the floor, he would dirty the carpet. So he gently stepped in, and he sat in a chair.

Matthew stared at the plate that was placed in front of him. Alexis sat next to the king and Morgan sat at the opposite seat. Corazon sat next to Matthew and Bernardette sat down in the middle. Aiko and Rain arrived with Juliet the gatekeeper and Autumn. They all sat as they waited for the king to reply:

"Any news?"

Rain stood up and started, "Well, The Royals of Grey are arriving.."

King Fernando was staring in horror, she stood up but Bernardette made her sit down.

"You don't need to worry... Dren... he has feelings for you.." Fernando stabbed her eggs,

"Bu-bu-bu-but I'm not ready for marriage... I-i-i-..?" Bernardette soothed her and she calmed down.

Matthew looked to Fernando, "Is it.. a proposal? For your Kingdoms to become one?"

Alexis replied bluntly, "You make it sound NASTY!" Matthew blushed and hid his face. So he decided to change the subject, "Um...you guys don't have pancakes... now do you?"

Fernando looked at him, "What's a pancake?"

Morgan face-palmed.

oOo

Zitlally was walking down the sidewalk with Lovino, Antonio, Ivan, Ludwig, Yao, Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert and Alfred.

"Are you sure this _Mezzanotte _can bring back Arthur and Mathieu?" Francis asked as Zitlally lead the way.

The mexican nodded, "Si, I know she will." Yao eyed the homeless people.

"_Ooh, ah-ooh, ooh, ah-ooh, ooh, ah-ooh... woah..." _The group was listening to a guitar being plucked. _"I'm waking up, to ash an' dust, I wipe my brow and i sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals.." _Then the person inhaled, then exhaled smoothly and beautifully. The turned a corner, they saw a house that seemed out of the blue. It didn't look like it belonged to the streets of New York. A woman sat with a dark blue dress, strummed the guitar strings, "_I'm breaking in, shaping up, they're checking out on the prison bus, This is it, the apocalypse. Woah, I'm waking up," _The extraordinary thing happened was that it sounded like she was singing WITH someone. "_I FEEL IT IN MY BONES, ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS BLOW, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE! WOAH, WOAH, I'm RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE. WOAH, WOAH I'm RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE!" _People came over to listen a bit and they dropped money on the front porch. She grinned as Zitlally sat down next to her and sang with,:

"_I raise my flag, I dye my clothes, it's a revolution, I suppose. We'll paint it red, to fit right in. WOAH!~ I'm breaking in, shaping up, they're checking out on the prison bus.. This is it the apocalypse woah!~ i'm waking up, I FEEL IT IN MY BONES, ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYSTEM BLOW! WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE!~ WOAH, WOAH, I'm RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! I'm RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE!~" _

Mezzanotte sang softly and smoothly, "_All systems go..._"

Zitlally responded, "_Sun, hasn't died..._"

"_deep in my bones.." _

"_Straight from inside.." _

"_I'M WAKING UP, I FEEL IT IN MY BONES, ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS BLOW, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE! WOAH, WOAH, I'm RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE. WOAH, WOAH I'm RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE!~" _Mezzanotte laughed and stood up,

"How may I help you?" The group looked to one another until Alfred spoke,

"I need to find my brother, and my friend.." He tossed the book, 'CHECKMATE' to her. She caught it and looked at it once, then her smile flopped upside down like a rotten banana.

"They, are in danger." She lead the group inside her home. Before Mezzanotte went inside, she looked behind her and closed the door behind her... LIKE IF SHE WAS FRIGHTENED.

_**[A/N] wooooooooooooooooooooohoooooooooooooooooooooo! I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER! :3 **_

_**Feliciano: Mezzanotte? Isn't that you? **_

_**Me: NOOOO! Well, based on me... Anywho, IF YOU LIKE THIS, PASS THIS STORY ON! Jk, If you want to... x3 Um, Feli? **_

_**Feliciano: HASTA LA PASTA! AND PLEASE-A WAIT FOR-A THE NEXT CHAPPIE! OH, AND-A ALL FAN ART IS-A EMBRACED! *Gives the reader a hug* **_

_**Zitlally: ADIOS! **_

_**Oliver: I'LL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE, POPPETS!~ **_

_**Al: WHEN AM I, GONNA BE INTRODUCED?! **_

_**Me: when I die.. **_

_**Matt: That could be arranged.. **_

_**Me: *gulps and FREAKING RUNS LIKE IF THE HOUNDS ON HELL WERE AT MY FEET!***_


	7. Chapter 7 Let's get down to business!

CHAPTER 7: LET'S, GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.

[A/N] Me: HELLO! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR STORIES! :D

ADRIANXREADER : OTHER WORLD

JONATHANXREADER: RAISING CAIN

FANGIRL WRITERS AND HETALIA DOLLS/Plushies

SO MUCH TO WRITE! SOOOO LITTLE TIME! :'( IF ONLY WEEK DAYS WERE LONGER!

Prussia: YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN YOUR UN-AWESOME CRATE OF WONDERS! When I think about it, it sounds naugh-

elizabeta H. Austria: *Throws frying pan at Albino* YOU DON'T THINK!

Me: Gracias, Elizabeta... *Looks at knocked out Albino*

elizabeta H. Austria: NO PROBLEM! :3

Arthur: Looks like I'M the disclaimer.. MIDNIGHT ESTRELLA DOESN'T OWN US, OR SOME OF THE OCS! Um... *Looks at me*

Me: *Has earphones on & sings* nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai! nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai!

nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai!

nani ga itai nande itai doushite konna ni itagaritai!

Kiku: 'Hurting for a very hurtfur pain' by VY2 & VY1...

Me: YESH!

Arthur: Ok. LIGHTS, CAMERA?-

Prussia: ACTION! KESESESE!~

Me: BACK INTO THE CRATE OF WONDERS, NOW!

~CHECKMATE~

oOo

...LIKE IF SHE WAS FRIGHTENED...

ALFRED was sitting on the couch, next to Kiku and Francis. Ivan, Yao, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert, and Antonio sat down in chairs and some stood.

Mezzanotte sighed and pulled out a chair, "Your," She looked at Alfred, "Brother and your friend... have crossed over."

The american was puzzled, "Crossed over what?"

"A dimension. Another universe, where magic is used & ancient tongue is spoken."

Okay, this was creeping everyone out. Why's she speaking like that?

Alfred stared at the wall in front of him, "He said I won't see Arthur again.."

The woman with starry-blue eyes grew more concerned, "Who?"

"I," he began, then spoke the truth, "I honestly don't know, but he said I won't see him again. He kidnapped Arthur and jumped into a portal, whatever that portal leads.."

"Your friend will be there." Mezzanotte spoke but as she finished, a 13 year-old girl came in:

ame agaru tochuu no shizuku nagame te

migime ni konekutaa tsunagu douryoku!~

midare midare kono ondo de

subete tokeru you na

tobase tobase horaguramu de

kanashimi no sekai he!~

Her music blasting from her earphones. Kiku knew the song, It was JITTER DOLL by Hatsune Miku. The girl had inky, black green eyes and she wore a SKILLET bracelet, A Michael Jackson fedora, a microphone charm necklace, and had the tips of her hair dyed green. She smiled shyly at the men on her couch.

"Oh," The woman gestured for the girl to come, "This is my daughter, Evergreen. Say hello, honey." Evergreen waved and spoke in a smooth tone,

"I'm Evergreen... It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Gutentag! (Hello!)"

"Gutentag. (Hello.)"

"Konnichiwa. (Hello.)"

"Ciao!~ (Hello!~)"

"Ciao. (Hello.)"

"Hola!~ (Hello!~)"

"Nín hǎo! (Hello!)"

"Zdravstvuyte! (Hello)"

"Bonjour, Francis mon nom.~ (Hello, Miss. My name's Francis.)"

Evergreen smiled, it seemed so genuine, it brightened the whole room,

"Francis .. est un joli nom. (Francis..is a nice name.)"

The frenchman replied, "Merci, mademoiselle. (Thank you, Miss.)" Evergreen whispered into her mother's ear and handed her a scroll of paper. Mezzanotte unrolled it and looked at it,

"It's SO accurate, honey. You even drew the hidden lands of the Jesters." She handed the paper to Alfred, "This, is a map to the other dimension. This universe is called: latrunculorum mundi. Or The Chess World as it's more commonly referred."

Alfred took it and looked.

The kingdom of Black

The kingdom of White

The forest of Puzzlement & WoNdErS

Lake of the Four Colours

The kingdom of Dark Grey

The kingdom of Grey

Hidden Lands of The JESTERS

Gilbert got up and snatched it, "Ha! Zhere's no such zhing as zhe colors DARK GREY & GREY in Chess!" then he stopped, "Is zhere?" Lovino snapped,

"No there-a isn't in the-a game! We are talking-a about the-a other dimension, IDIOTA!" Evergreen peered at her hands, like if her words were written on them. Mezzanotte continued,

"You need to use a jester chess piece... which reminds me... I think I have one.." She stood up, which made her dress flow. Evergreen just stared more at her hands. Mezzanotte left the men in the room. Alfred sighed loudly,

"This sounds ridiculous... but, I believe her.. 100%."

Kiku agreed, "Hai. I do too." Ludwig just crossed his arms, Feliciano smiled,

"She's-a nice and I believe her!~"

Evergreen glared at the rest of the men, "Mater mea non est mendax...(My mother is no liar..)" Ivan stayed sit but he had a small scared reaction on his face, Gilbert shivered, Francis did as well. Lovino squeaked and hugged Antonio's arm. The spaniard patted Lovi's head, afraid as well. Ludwig rose a brow, "You speak latin..." Evergreen nodded slightly, still glaring at the scared men, "Do you believe her, now?"

"Ja, wir t-tun ... (yeah we do..)"

"S-si.."

"Sì!"

"Shì."

oOo

Zitlally came out of the restroom, feeling fresh after brushing her hair and washing her face. She sighed and sat next to Yao, then Mezzanotte came back.

"Here you go.. A jester chess piece. Strangely when you enter the dimension of chess, you are called a 'jester'. Meaning, you don't belong on the chessboard. Odd.. right?" Alfred nodded and took the chess piece in his hands.

"So, what do I do now? You know, with this?" He pointed at the item.

Mezzanotte looked troubled,

"I.. i can't remember... If only I could.." She sat down in an armchair,

"I'll make a deal, come to me.. in 3 weeks. Then, I'm sure it will jog my memory.." Evergreen walked out, with headphones and all. Alfred, Zitlally, & the rest of the gang were frozen in shock. That's when Ludwig replied slowly,

"Zhree, veeks?"

Gilbert almost died,

"ZHREE VEEKS?! MEIN BIRDIE VOULD BE... dead by zhen.." The albino seemed sad & sat down un-awesomely. Zitlally clenched her fist,

"If that's how you can help, then we'll take it. My brother & a friend is at stake. We, will wait."

Mezzanotte silently insulted herself for being so forgetful. Everyone left, out of Mezznotte's house. With Alfred clutching the diary, map, & chess piece...

SONG I WAS LISTENING TO: 'KILL EVERYONE' BY HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD, (I REGRET FINDING THAT BAND ON YOUTUBE.. :( *Shivers*)

oOo

ARTHUR was in a dark room, he could barely see his hands. A single light was blinking, it was shining on a lonesome table. He wobbled to it, feeling maybe his legs would give in. A chair appeared & the englishman plopped down on it.

"Why, 'Ello there, dear Arty!~ What brings you here, Hm?~" A voice that sounded like his own echoed. A figure was sitting at the other end of the table, cross-legged and was holding something. The man leaned in & Arthur saw his face,

HIS OWN.

Except, Arty didn't have blue eyes with insane pink swirls in them and certainly didn't have freckles. Or Strawberry blonde hair.

"You seem spooked, little Arty!~ Care for some tea?~" The reflection offered the brit a cup,

"It's good for you!~"

"Uh, yes, tea sounds delightful, uh...?"

The smiling copy of Arthur grinned wider,

"The name, Arty, Is Oliver!~ Oliver Kirkland, or some call me: Ollie!~" He giggled and he covered his grin with a gloved hand. Arthur looked around,

"Why is it so dark?"

'Oliver' thought then replied, "Well, your body is trying to get used to the concoction that was injected into your bloodstream..~ That's all, Arty!~"

Arthur snapped his head at Ollie,

"So, that whole scene when I was attacked-"

"Wasn't a dream, Arty!~" Oliver finished, "Care for a cupcake?~" Ollie handed Arty a cupcake.

"I need to fight it.."

Oliver tilted his head, "Fight what?~"

"The injection..."

"No, you don't!~" The other brit replied, "You can just let it circulate around in your body & you'll be okay!~"

Arthur shook his head, "NO! I must fight it! Matthew needs me, Zitlally needs me.." Then he frowned, "Alfred needs me..." Oliver Kirkland frowned a bit,

"You don't need them!~ I'm your other self!~ I can give you company!~" Then he was smiling again.

Arthur frowned, "I need other friends, Not just me.." He tried to stand but he slouched down in his seat. Oliver looked at the cupcake he gave Arthur then he spoke,

"You know, if you accept the injection, you'll be stronger!~ Stronger than Alfred, maybe!~ and, You'll know how to cook and bake!~ Like me!~" He stuck if hand out in truce,

"If you don't.." A creepy aura cascaded around Oliver, "The injection will go wrong and you'll be dying slowly... and painfully... So what do you say, love?~" Arthur looked at his 'other self's' out stretched hand, it too, was covered in freckles but most of it was covered by his long sleeves.

'Should I? I'll be stronger than Alfred... Maybe even Ivan... Everyone will respect me! Even Peter! I'll be able to cook without anyone saying something rude!' He thought, 'This is it! My only chance I will ever get, in a lifetime! But... what about Matthew? What about Alfred?...

What about... me?' Without another word, Arthur shook it. Sealing the truce.

"You chose right, Arty!~" Oliver chirped, "But now, you won't be yourself anymore.. I'LL BE YOU!~ Isn't that splendid!?~" Arthur felt pain & agony crawl up his arm, he winced as he thought his arm snapped. It was burning, tingling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arthur fell off the chair, clutching his arm in pain, "WHY, DOES IT BURN?!" He shouted, his ears ringing & his feet were numb. Oliver walked over and grabbed the Englishman's arm in a firm grip.

"Don't fight it!~ Everything will be fine, if you don't!~" His hand was being 'melted' and 'mushing together' with Arthur's own. They, were bound. Arthur screamed,

"DON'T GET INSIDE OF ME! GET, OUT!" Oliver's arm was now combining with Arthur's , now, his shoulder. Pain was nipping & clawing in his body, forcing him to accept it. Oliver faced Arthur and smirked,

"We, will be a gentleman, and a killer... ROLLED INTO ONE!~ Ah-hahahaha!~" Then, Oliver's face joined with Arthur's own, along with his legs & upper body. Arthur howled with a demonic cry of pain,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He fell back & he twitched furiously. Looking like a deranged, possessed animal. Light came to his eyes, they fluttered open.

A pair of swirling emerald eyes were staring back at him,

"Oh, Hello, Ollie!~ Did you get a goodnight's sleep?" Arthur stood up and looked at his hands and grinned evilly & insanely,

"I did it!~ I made Arthur join me!~ 'Ello, your majesty!~" He bowed & gave her respect by raising his right hand.

King Insan(e) grinned, "That's good news... Oliver Kirkland. Now, we need more of your friends to come over.."

"Of course, your majesty!~" He tilted his head in cuteness, "Oliver, Kirkland... I love my name..." His blue irises with insane pink swirls glowed, "I'll make sure my friends come... They'll love this party!~" Then he chuckled, covering his mouth...

oOo

CORAZON, Rain, Aiko, Morgan, Alexis, & Kelly were outside with Matthew. The garden was filled with rose petals scattering in the breeze.

CLANG! CLING! CL-ANG! Corazon & Matthew were having a blade practice.

"Are you ready, Matthew?" Corazon asked as she readied her blade. The canadian smiled,

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Then they started training. Their swords met and made a spark from the friction of the metals. They threw another blow, they intersected once more. Corazon made the next move, with such speed & strength. CLANG! Matthew's sword was flung out of his hands.

"That..." Corazon panted, "Is how you fling your opponent's

weapon.." Kelly clapped,

"Beautiful form, Corazon!"

Corazon picked Matthew's sword and Gave it to him. He took it and stood up.

"RAIN! AIKO! ALEXIS! MORGAN! The royals of gray are at the gate!" A white pawn with brown hair came shouting. Rain nodded and sprinted inside the castle. She ran past maids and servants. Down the white halls, making her metal armored feet make clanking noise on the checkered floor. She saw Fernanda passing back and forth in the throne room.

" They're here... WHAT AM I TO DO?! "

" Don't worry, sis. They're just coming ove-"

"BERN! They are here for THE PROPOSAL! I-I-I'm N-NOT ready!"

" Nor am I."

Rain came into the room and bowed, giving respect,

" Your Majesty, your highness, the royals are at the gate."

Fernanda frowned then bawled,

" I AM NOT READY!"

Rain and Bernadette sweat dropped at how their king was being childish.

" Aren't you the king?"

The king sniffled, "Yes..." She stood up straight and turned serious, " I Am the king."

The Knight and the queen chibi-fied,

" She quickly recovers when we say that..."

" Indeed she does..."

oOo

Aiko ran down the path of the garden, the stone walk way had some blades of grass grow out from it's cement prison. She went towards the giant, decorated, white gates, men shouted,

"THEY ARE HERE!" Aiko gave one of the men -who were pawns- a signal to open the gates. And that's what they did...

oOo

Chris shifted one foot to the other, clearly impatient. That's when he saw, HER, His beautiful yellow rose in the garden. She ran up and smiled at him. He waved as she signalled one of the pawns to raise the gates. Demetry Looked a bit disappointed that Morgan was not here to say 'Hello'. No worry, he'll get to talk to her once they get inside. Dren crossed his legs daintily and he held his head in his hand, seeming impatient and nervous. Artemus grinned as he cried, " let us go!" His eyes sparkled as the gray horses neighed and rode off.

oOo

Zitlally was sitting in the city bus, next to Alfred, ' He's been reading that book ever since we boarded this bus.' She tilted her head in concern, 'Wait, he's CRYING?'

Alfred had tears in his eyes, clouding his glasses. Zitlally stayed silent, just hearing his quiet sniffles.

'Better not tell him...'

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! :3 I am alive! Writing on my sister's 'next book'. IT'S SO HARD! :(

Sangremoonlight: H-hello... I'm Midnightestrella's depressing/creepy side... STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 8. And how did you readers like that chapter?

Me: Call me lazy... STUPID SCHOOL! :( well,

Both: HASTA LA PASTA and we need FAN ART! 3


	8. Chap 8: The proposal, A DISASTER!

CHAPTER 8: THE PROPOSAL, A DISASTER?

_**A/N: I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MORE! STUPID SCHOOL & HOMEWORK! :( But you guys already know about that... :P OTAY, DISCLAIMER PLEASE! **_

_**Feliciano: MEZZANOTTE DOES-A NOT OWN US OR-A THE OCS!~ IS-A THAT IT?!~ :3 PASTAAAAA!~ **_

_**Me: Yes, NOW please go back to the CRATE OF WONDERS. **_

_**Feli: OKAY!~ CIAO!~ **_

_**Song i'm listening to: WAKE ME UP by Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP! :3 **_

_**~Checkmate~ **_

_**oOo **_

**EVERYONE **was hurrying to prepare Fernanda & Bernardette. Aiko was leading the group of Gray Royals down the stretching halls. The maids were power walking, trying to hurry and finish their duties. Chris was trying to flirt with Aiko but Demetry was pulling him back. Telling him, "Stop being an idiot & be the knight Dren recruited!" Dren just looked at the windows, nervous & his palms were sweating. He brushed away a black strand of hair.

"Okay. Here we are," The blonde girl knight pointed at the white doubled doors that were gold rimmed, "This is the throne room." She slowly pulled opened the doors gracefully.

"I don't remember when we were last here... Wow.." Jonathan inhaled. Artemus looked at Dren with one look, Dren glanced nervously around the room. Pawns were lined up & they replied in unison,

"WELCOME, THE ROYALS OF GRAY TO THE WHITE KINGDOM!" The men walked down the carpet, looking and wowing at the furniture, the curtains, the statues, the thrones, and the armor of the pawns. Dren chewed his lip as the royals and the knight bowed in the presence of the King, Queen, Rook, and Bishop.

"Your Majesty, your Highness, The royals are here.." Aiko looked up, "...ready for the royal proposal." Fernanda stood and gracefully walked to the group,

"I, can NOT marry Him." The king stubbornly replied, glaring at Dren, "Not after that stunt he and his king pulled." Dren scowled,

"_WE HAD NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO NOT BE INVOLVED IN THIS TRAGIC WAR! THE KINGDOM WAS FALLING APART!" _Artemus pulled on his cousin's sleeve,

"We mustn't argue.."

Fernanda growled,

"_WE NEEDED YOU IN THE WAR! NOW, MY ARMY IS DISAPPEARING BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISH ACT!" _

Dren clenched his teeth and he formed a fist with his sweaty right hand,

"_WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE? SPRINKLE SOME SUGAR CANE ON THE THE OPPONENTS ARMY HOPING THEY LIKE SWEETS & DIE OF CAVITIES?!" _

"_YOU COULD'VE GAVE US A PUSH IN THE WAR!" _

"_THE ONLY REASON WHY I DIDN'T HELP YOU WAS BECAUSE," _Dren's face was red and tears erupted, _"I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID! I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE IN AGONY & FOR LOVING YOU!" _

The queen covered his mouth quickly, her eyes filled with terror. The King of white glared at him,

"_YOU, HAVE NOT SPOKEN THOSE WORDS TO ME!" _

Dren ran out of the room, faster than that fairy tale about the girl who lost her glass slipper. The pawns stood there, not stopping him. Bernardette snapped,

"GO AFTER HIM!"

The pawns simply sighed, "It's the king's fight she has to fix." The king ran without talking back, without turning back. She ran after Dren, wanting to end this stupid argument. Dren didn't stop, he kept sprinting, pushing past the maids & servants shouting,

"_**FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!" **_

This, was the first time she saw Dren cry. Fern was right at his tail & she was getting tired. "Damn", she whispered forcing herself to reach out & grab his hand. Fern barely noticed they were in the garden. Dren stumbled and he turned hard right, straight for the maze. Dren was running fast, his robe swaying as he turned left. Fernanda growled, Juliet was nearby & she watched Dren run. She sat on a white, marble table. Juliet whispered something incoherent and the roses unwound themselves, and they spread out on the grass. Dren glanced behind and tripped over the thorny, beautiful, white plants. He cursed at himself as he tried to stand. Fernanda finally caught up to him, she rose a fist, looking like she was about to punch him. Dren flinched a bit, but he was frozen in fear. Fernanda stooped down, and hugged the gray queen. Dren was trembling, he held onto her and weeped. Fernanda was trying to calm the queen of Gray down,

"You... are afraid of death... right my dear Dren?"

"..." He nodded & sniffled.

"You shouldn't be afraid of something like that."

"But I am..."

Fern patted his head and tried to give him a smile,

"Hey, you maybe are afraid now, but you shouldn't be afraid of it FOREVER. It's bound to come..." She hugged him once more and whispered into his ear,

"So... don't be frightened, my Queen.."

Dren whispered back, "I-I'll try not to be.. my dear King..."

oOo

**ALAN MUMBLED** how he was left behind, Jonathan chuckled,

"Don't be like that!"

Will was walking beside Alan, clearly annoyed as well. The sun's rays created a bright glow in the hallways, speaking of glow, Demetry was talking to Morgan about a beautiful romance novel. Morgan looked at his eyes, how they sparkled when he spoke of the romantic and exciting parts. He laughed, she smiled, my,... they were a match made in heav-

Jonathan looked to the window,

"LOOK! IT'S MR. GIRLY BOY!" He pointed at Dren as Fernanda guided him out of the maze. Will elbowed him,

"He's the Queen, you idiot. Treat him with more respect." Jonathan laughed,

"No, he's: Girly boy, Man, Fern's the guy in the relationship! More manlier than King Artemus!"

"Also _**smarter**_ than _** someone **_I know.." Demetry spat as his eyes gestured at Jonathan. The auburn-haired boy with electric green eyes pouted,

"STOP HATIN', _BOOK-BOY_." Demetry narrowed his eyes,

"I _will _hurt you, Jonathan, if you repeat that line again.."

"Wha-what I meant to say was: You're right, _Demetry_."

"That's what I thought, Idiot."

Will, Alan, and Morgan exchanged glances then, Morgan replied lowly,

"I now ship Demethan.."

Jonathan & Demetry screamed in unison and horror,

"_**NO YOU DON'T!" **_

Morgan chuckled and added sarcastically, "But you guys are meant for each other!" Will and Alan sweatdropped, slowly slinking down the hall.

Demetry and Jonathan cried after them, "COME BACK HERE, COWARDS!"

"Oh, Now I also ship AlaWill..."

That last line made Alan and Will run, and going separate ways.

oOo

**KELLY, **Corazon, Aiko, Alexis, and Juliet were walking around the palace with the canadian.

Matthew was walking into an empty study room where the girls were going to show him dancing, perfect posture, and how to impress the king and queen with some atlantean words.

Matthew had 4 books stacked on his head, he had to learn how to walk like so. He slowly, and gracefully walked to one side of the room to the other. Alan, Will, Demetry, Artemus, & Jonathan barged in with Bernardette & Morgan in tow. Which made the canadian jump and drop the books.

Corazon face-palmed, Aiko frowned, Alexis laughed hard & fell off of her chair, and Juliet sighed.

"EVERYONE! HIDE YOURSELVES FROM CHRIS! HE'S IN PERVERT MODE!" Jonathan cried, while dramatically pulling Corazon with him. Will held Kelly's hand & hid behind a bookshelf. Demetry sighed and pulled Morgan close to him, "If he touches her, I'll hurt him."

Alexis pulled Alan with her, pressed against the wall so when Chris opens the door, they'll jump and scare the holy nakudash (Atlantean sweets) out of him! Matthew was looking for a place to hide but remembered he didn't need to. He was always ignored anyway. Aiko was quietly flailing her arms in panic.

_(Runaway Baby is comin' up... covered by CHRIS ANDERSON!) _

"_RUN, RUN, RUNAWAY BABY!~ BEFORE I PUT MY SPELL ON YOU!~_" Chris opened the door & Alexis jumped but tripped on Alan's foot. In other words their plan backfired. Chris put his hands around Aiko's shoulder & continued,

"_You better get, get, get away, get away darlin'! cuz everything you heard is true!~ Your poor little heart will end up alone!~ 'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone!~So you better run run runaway runaway baby!~"_Aiko scooted a bit away. He leaned closer, his eyes holding a.. seductive gleam... Demetry slapped his head,

"Daddy, don't be like that." (If the group of boys were a family, Chris would be the Dad, Demetry the Mom, Jonathan the cousin, Alan the uncle, Will the aunt, Artemus the child, Dren, would be the dog. It's an inside joke that the friends knew.)

Chris whined, "MOM! DON'T HIT DADDY! You know he's very sensitive..." the dirty blonde patted his bruised head. Juliet shook her head,

"Once a perv, always a perv."

The girls all nodded in synch.

Will sighed,

"More like, Once a perverted idiot, always a perverted idiot.."

Chris gave them a cheeky smile which made everyone facepalm. The dirty blonde pervert sang out,

"_**EVERYBODY LOVES MEE!~" **_

'Mommy' kicked his shin & hissed in character, "Now I wished Daddy wasn't my husband."

oOo

**INSAN(E), **and Oliver were seated at the table, Insan(e) ate some human pot pie. She grinned in satisfaction, Oliver smiled,

"You enjoyed it, poppet!~ I'm so happy!~"

Salexi stood with Nagrom who was cursing, Adrian watched his little puppy eat her meal. Jack was entertaining the servants with his magic tricks which were frightening to describe. Antarris was poking a very short 2p! who was whimpering,

"A-A-Antarris.." he had a faint irish accent, "Yo-You're hu-hurting me..."

Antarris smirked evilly and kept poking the poor man with the handle of his musket, "It should be hurting you unless you are dead..." This, 2p! was Garrett Anderson, Chris' 2p!. He was rather short, he had a better vocabulary, he had pale navy blue eyes, he was not a pervert and is afraid of Okia. Garrett shivered as Okia stepped into the room,

"Looky here, It's Garry..." Okia replied coldly. Garrett shifted one foot to the other, frightened.

Clarisa picked Garrett up,

"He seems the kind to get picked on." she squeezed him to her chest, "But he's a total shota!~ I just want to eat him up!~"

Garrett was squirming now, he just wanted to go run out of this dark room. Maddie came over and hugged Garrett, screaming, "HE'S, SO, FLUFFY!" Garrett was smushed to her chest as well. He was now whining how he wanted to be left alone. Insan(e) finished her pie & stood up, looking like before, no matter how much she ate, she stayed skinny. Insan(e) chuckled & cried,

"We, shall summon Al, and Matt, my fellow guests and friends!"

Adrian groaned,

"The sex-crazed vegetarian, and the noticeable one.." Oliver just tilted his head in a crazy way.

Willy-nilly grinned and flew over, "I'll prepare the incantation, my king!~"

Insan(e) smiled and nodded. Jack chuckled & spoke,

"Let's the show, BEGIN!"

_**[A/N] SOOOOO sorry that this chap's short!**_ _**I JUST WANT TO POST DIS CHAPTER! :3 **_

**AL: I'm FINALLY going to come into dis story! **

**Matt: Not only you, idiot. **

**Me: NO, FIGHTING! :( **

**Al: WHY'S THAT ZOMBIE FREAK IN DIS?! **

**Me: HE'S NOT A FREAK, DAMN BAST*RD! BETTER BE MORE NICE OR INSAN(E) WILL EAT A PERSON IN FRONT OF YOU, WHILE ENJOYING DOING SO! **

**Al: THAT'S F*CKING NASTY! **

**Feliciano: **_**HASTA LA PASTA!~ YOU CAN-A DRAW YOUR OC IN THE CHESS OUTFITS and GIVE-A MEZZANOTTE THE URL & IT WILL BE THE-A NEW COVER ART! :3 and-A OF COURSE, SHE'LL CREDIT YOU!**_


End file.
